Pit In Distress
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Just a random story where Pit is kidnapped and NiGHTS has to save him. Bondage. Torture. NiGHTS x Pit. Rated for mild language.


**OH MY GOD IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING WHILE I'M WRITING THIS. X_x**

**Anyway, this is a Pit x NiGHTS fanfic, with some bondage where NiGHTS have to save him. That's all XD**

**This is dedicated to DistressedGuy from DeviantART. Love your stories, man!**

**Oh and NiGHTS is female in this story (and in my other stories) so no Yaoi there XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pit couldn't believe himself. He was talking to a jester that looked suspiciously like a Nightmaren, and now he's bound and gagged to a pillar. Rope bound his wrists together behind the pillar, and his legs were bound to the pillar. His wings were bound to the pillar as well, and a white cloth was tied around his mouth and was between his teeth. He couldn't believe that he, a hero who even saved his own goddess, ended up being a guy in distress.

_I knew I shouldn't trust a jester besides NiGHTS… _He thought. He then thought of NiGHTS, his girlfriend.

When they first met, Pit was the one who saved her so many times. She gets captured and trapped in a cage in which Pit had to find a key for and free her. She was always grateful for that, and together, they kicked some Nightmaren ass.

Now here he was, captured and tied up, waiting for his girlfriend to rescue him. He's a GUY, for Palutena's sake! Guys aren't that weak to be kidnapped. (Well, except for Roy, as he recalled from Marth's stories (to Roy's annoyance))

Pit's train of thought was broken when he heard a Nightmaren approach him. He was similar to NiGHTS in body shape and the jesters, but he was red and black.

"So…" The Nightmaren said, "I can see that you're awake now."

"Ymmn bsstrmmd!" Pit cried out through the cleave gag.

"Oh, now now, angel face," He said, cupping his hand on the bound angel's cheek. Pit froze at how cold his hand was. "I'm just here to check on you...besides, your girlfriend should be coming pretty soon, don't you think?"

Pit's eyes were wide. He never felt so scared for someone's life.

He was merely to be bait for NiGHTS.

"While we wait…" The Nightmaren said as he pulled out a knife. Pit stared at it with wide eyes. "I should have some fun with the bait's little boyfriend..."

He then stabbed Pit in the leg. Pit cried out in pain.

"Oh be quiet," The Nightmaren said with a smirk, "it's just a stab wound!"

"Ymmn snnmmk fnnmk!" Pit cried, trying to hold back tears.

The Nightmaren then stabbed him in the arm, then in the stomach. He continued to stab him.

"St-stmmmp!" Pit cried, tears starting to fall.

"Oh, not so tough, aren't you?" The Nightmaren laughed, "The little angel's crying!"

Pit did his best to give his torturer the most intimidating glare. The Nightmaren was unfazed and laughed.

"Oh come on," He sneered, "it's not even fatal! Come on, be a man—"

Suddenly, he was hit with a punch. A purple, female jester was there.

"Leave him alone, Reala! Or you'll have me to deal with!" She cried.

Pit's eyes were wide. NiGHTS is here.

He tried to warn her…to tell her to get out of here, but he can only makes muffled cries. "Nmmmts! Gmmn amwmmn!"

NiGHTS realized that Pit was bound and gagged, and anger began to grow inside her. She flew to him and started to untie his wings.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

Pit's eyes widened when he saw Reala getting up and about to stab her.

"Nmmts! LMMNK OMMNT!"

Luckily, NiGHTS understood what he said and she turned to see Reala about to stab her. She kicked the knife out of his hand.

The two began to fight: punches thrown, kicks thrown, tackles…

So far, the battle was even.

Reala tackled her to a pillar and pinned her there.

"You think you'll get away this time, NiGHTS?" He hissed.

NiGHTS gritted her teeth. She kicked him in the groin and Reala fell to the ground, in pain.

NiGHTS came up to him and grabbed him.

"I'll give you a warning, Reala," She growled, "if you EVER hurt him again, **I'll kill you so slowly and painfully that Wizeman will never hear from you again.**"

She threw Reala to the ground, and, with a Drill Dash, she defeated Reala.

Reala was knocked out.

She flew to Pit and undid his gag.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Y-yeah…" Pit said, blushing.

She proceeded to untie his legs.

"You know," Pit said, still blushing, "I never thought that you would come to save me, after all the times I saved you."

NiGHTS giggled.

"That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, right?"

She finished untying his legs and then started to untie his wings.

"Yeah, but…" Pit gulped, "I never experienced being rescued by a _girl _before."

"What's wrong with that?" NiGHTS asked.

After freeing his wings, she gets behind the pillar to untie his wrists.

"Oh! I-it's nothing! It's just that…I was always the one who saved damsels, and, heck, even goddesses! I never thought I would get rescued by a girl…it's…embarrassing to a guy like me…"

"So?"

"I don't know…it's just that…I'm a hero, and heroes usually save the damsels in distress, not the other way around."

After freeing him completely, NiGHTS flew in front of Pit as he stretched his wings and limbs.

"That's all right. Heroes need saving too, you know, even when a girl has to save them. Don't get embarrassed about it: it happens."

Pit smiled and nodded in understanding. "I see now. Thanks NiGHTS." He then pecked her on the lips.

"Hehehe, no worries." She giggled.

Together, they flew out of the area.

_You know, having a girl rescue me isn't so bad after all… _Pit thought, _it actually gets me and NiGHTS closer…_

* * *

**To DistressedGuy: in my "Kidnapped" fanfic, you hoped that I can write girl/guy stories. Well, here you go :) This is dedicated to you, and after reading all of your stories, I have inspiration to write a bondage fanfic again XD**

**Oh and also, I don't know much about the attacks NiGHTS have besides the Drill Dash, so I resort to punches, kicks, etc. Sorry! ^^;**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. *dead tired***

**Comment/fave please :3**


End file.
